


What Is That!?

by EllohriaEllihse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt to Drabble, Biting, Chocobros - Freeform, Ignis Scientia is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllohriaEllihse/pseuds/EllohriaEllihse
Summary: Prompto is very concerned with bite marks he's seeing.[In response to the prompt: bite kink]
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	What Is That!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I have written so... please be kind to me! xD

“Is everyone alright?” Ignis asks out loud to Noctis and the others, quickly surveying the whole area for any surviving Sabertusks.

Letting his collection of guns disappear to the armiger, Prompto beams at the strategist before looking at their Big Guy and Prince, “We’re good Iggy – holy shit!” Quickly rushes towards their Shield’s side. He looks at him with a worried look, “Gladio are _you_ okay?”

“What? Gladio’s injured!?” Noctis shouts, also rushing towards his Shield and lover, panicking and worried. As much he knows how strong Gladio is, he is still human. He can still get hurt and receive injuries, and that’s something that he always want to protect Gladio from… as much as he is Prince.

“Huh?” Gladio looks at Prompto, confused as he also returns his greatsword back to the armiger. Making a quick assessment on himself, he affirms the worried blonde man and now, also Noctis who’s looking at him with those cute blue eyes. “I’m alright… There’s no scratch on me.”

“Hell no! You can’t see it! It’s peeking from the rip of your top! Bro, it’s like a huge bite on your shoulder and it is red! What the fu – Iggy! Look at this! Take off your top! Iggy~! You have got to heal this! Get a potion!”

Ignis who is walking towards the scene in front of him, doesn’t know how to feel about this. Amused that until now, Prompto is still oblivious that Noctis and Gladio are (secretly) together; pity that Noctis is blushing like a red sweet tomato as his blonde best friend try to convince the older man to remove his top; and hassled for Gladio, because he has to now calm down the two youngest members of their team.

Deciding to save his fellow retainer, he says, “Of course, Prompto. Let me take a look first so that I can make sure there’s no venom on it.”

“Thanks Specs!” Prompto sighs in relief, going to his best friend’s side who’s walking away and going towards the nearest campsite.

Relieved, Gladio looks back at Ignis, silently thanking him for it. He didn’t need to say anything, as Ignis has always been the keen one in their group, so both Gladio and Noct didn’t have to spell it for him their romantic relationship with each other.

Trailing behind the other two and as Gladio was about to ask the next hunt in line, he hears Prompto scream in worry, “ASTRALS NOCT! What’s that on _your shoulder and neck!? The bites are fucking red!!_ That’s bigger than Gladio’s!! ”

…Maybe they should have a talk later with their oblivious friend.


End file.
